If Sexy Were a Crime, You'd be Guilty as Charged
by youmovemedoctor
Summary: AU. Sequel to "If You Were a Laser". Blaine and Kurt's relationship progresses over the next few weeks, strictly on the friendship side. However, as the two continue to spend time together, their feelings develop into something not-so-friendship-related. Pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is a sequel to ****If You Were a Laser****. I was going to make this the second chapter for it, but I felt that everything would just work out better this way. It is highly recommended that you read it first, if you haven't already. This'll make more sense that way~. And I alternate between Blaine's side and Kurt's side of this story. It's a little confusing, but I hope it works.**

**I don't own Glee. Ain't it sad? **

If Sexy Were a Crime, You'd be Guilty as Charged

The past three weeks had been the absolute best of Blaine's life. All because of one shocking man named Kurt Hummel. The short teenager had been so happy; his life seemed like a little cloud of blurry, euphoric glee.

Glee that Kurt had continued to talk to him, that Kurt continued to smile so dazzlingly at him, that Kurt had continued his crazy flirting with him.

Blaine smiled contentedly to himself as he strolled down the sidewalk that would lead him to the Lima Bean; the very coffee shop he and Kurt had had their first date_._

* * *

_Kurt beamed. "Well, that makes two of us. Wanna grab some coffee sometime? I wouldn't need any sugar though, because–"_

"–_because I'm already sweet enough?" Blaine guessed, smirking playfully._

_Kurt's responding laugh was melodic, Blaine was lost in its charming tune. "Exactly."_

_After a bit more flirting and a tad more conversing, the pair left their meeting area to buy coffee. And to flirt some more. Yeah, that too._

* * *

"_Grande non-fat mocha, please. And a medium drip for this hottie here," Kurt ordered nonchalantly. The cashier just smiled knowingly. "Okay, one moment, please."_

_Blaine, on the other hand, flushed an impressive shade of pink. "Y-You know my coffee order? What, are you stalking me, Mr. Kurt?" He was smirking by the end of his question. He was becoming used to his new friend's advances. Pleasantly used to them._

"_Nah, sweetheart, I head you order the other day, " the light-haired boy corrected, nodding unusually politely and not suggestively towards the barista as he picked up the two orders. "That was when I first saw you, really _saw_ you. And my first thought was that if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged."_

"_Oh," Blaine muttered, graciously accepting the offering of hot coffee. More flattering assessments, he was enjoying this. Blaine liked to think they both were._

_The two sat down at a quaint table for two in the back of the shop, a seat up close to the fogging windows. The cold January air was no doubt cutting outside; the boys silently thanked whatever higher power there was out there for the heated atmosphere inside the Lima Bean._

"_So, Blaine, tell me a bit about yourself. I must know, 'cause if I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents." Now Kurt wasn't even trying to fit his compliments cleverly into their conversation, he just added them in ineptly and ingenuously whenever he felt the need for it._

_Blaine smiled for a moment at the precious boy, before starting. "Well, I go to McKinley, as you know. And I'm new, I used to go to Dalton Academy, it's a big, fancy school for boys. Oh, and I plan on joining the Glee club," he paused, an adorable thinking face on, and Kurt's smiled brightened slightly. "I love fashion and Vogue and Katy Perry. And, well, I'm gay, but that's not very hard to tell. I have the cutest, sweetest younger sister named Lily, and both my parents accept me, though my father is a little disappointed in me." Blaine sighed, then, taking a breath before continuing, "And I just met an insane, charming, gorgeous, funny, flattering, chic man named Kurt Hummel."_

_Kurt's breath hitched when Blaine confirmed his sexuality; so the taller male did have a chance with Blaine. However, when Blaine articulated that last surprising sentence, Kurt blushed fully, butterflies fluttering madly in his stomach and chest. The feeling was unnerving, but not wholly unpleasant. Kurt was content._

_Blaine was in full-on dapper mode now. "So, handsome, will you kindly return the favor and tell me all about your fabulous self?"_

_Kurt's mind was blank. Blinking slowly, the reddish-hue of his face gradually fading away, he scrambled to collect himself, failing miserably. The brunette's cocky barrier was cracked and broken through in that second; he had never been so fully praised like that in his life, especially not by someone he just met. He felt like a disconcerted, clumsy little penguin wobbling around in the big, scary world for the first time. Most definitely unnerved._

"_Oh, uh, I'm gay too, though I know you already new that," Kurt blushed shyly. "My mom died a long time ago, so I live with just my dad. He's really kind and accepting too, which is great. Ah, and I have a cat. His name is Chris. He's a grey kitten with white paws and a blotch of white on his chest that looks suspiciously like a bowtie. He's adorable and feisty." Kurt heard a mumble from the low-voiced male that sounded questionably like 'sounds like you two would get along, then'. "Yeah," Kurt nodded to himself, gathering his thoughts. No way he should be this shaken up over a simple compliment. _

"_I'm in Glee club already. It's wonderful there, like a loving, albeit dysfunctional, family. I love every single one of the other members, though they can be a pain in the ass, sometimes." Blaine giggled very un-dapper-like at Kurt's swear. "You should definitely join," Kurt concluded, shakily justifying his statement with a nod of finality. He prayed to god Blaine wouldn't inquire about his mother. Kurt really didn't need that._

_Thankfully, Blaine didn't ask, simply agreeing with Kurt's statement about Glee. "Yeah, it sounds awesome. I hope I'm good enough. I'm so nervous about auditioning though, I think I might need to crawl in a hole and die." The dark-skinned teen waved his hands in endearing, jerky motions to express his distress._

"_Honey, if falling from heaven didn't kill you, nothing will," Kurt soothed, looking as if he was offended that Blaine could even consider thinking about failing or dying._

_Blaine smiled enthusiastically at the other, taking a sip of his now-cooled drink._

* * *

Blaine smiled at the memory as he neared the coffee shop. He had done well, brilliantly, in fact. Kurt still hadn't stopped praising him.

* * *

_Damn, Blaine could sing. Boy, could he _sing_._

So many things I shouldn't be sayin' now

You know I like my boys a little bit older

I just wanna use your love

Tonight, tonight, tonight. tonight, tonight

I don't wanna lose your love tonight

_The deep baritone that recited the melody confidently and oh-so perfectly was enchanting; it was as if Kurt was under a spell. That alone made the fair-skinned high-schooler all hot and bothered, but that apparently wasn't enough._

_Oh, no. Blaine just _had _to go and sing it _directly at him_ with those powerful, burning eyes. And his intense and smoldering gaze was just so _oh_, absolutely breathtaking. _

I just wanna use your love l-o-ove, l-o-ove, l-o-ove

Try to keep my head from spinning too much to drink

Not making sense

Been a while since I've been with someone new but

I can't stop the way I'm feeling

_And the lyrics, the _lyrics_. It should have been illegal for Blaine to sing such a song, particularly to _Kurt_. Was his goal to get Kurt to completely lose control? Kurt was so used to being the flirtatious, self-assured one, so finding himself crumbling and melting into a puddle of goo from Blaine's compliments and voice and Blaine singing this damn _song _was unsettling, to say the least. But he couldn't let it show; he had a certain charming dork with a voice like sex to woo._

"_Hey, baby, you did great. You really like Katy Perry, huh?" Kurt pried. "Sweetie, you're the final two beats to my half notes."_

"_Hey, be nice to Katy, she's like a singing god," Blaine scolded jokingly, directing a humorous glare towards the offending boy. "And you're so lucky I'm into music and love sappy quotes, because otherwise, you'd have no hot friend to harass with such sayings," Blaine reminded in a voice not without affection._

"_Yeah, friend with benefits," Kurt jested, though it hurt his heart slightly to label themselves as in a relationship that is so unfeeling, so lonely, so disgusting. Even if it was just a joke._

"_Nope, I don't go into relationships without feelings. Plus, I don't mess around with any random person I meet; they have to matter to me, matter more than anything," the short man corrected seriously, pulling the other into an affable embrace. Kurt grinned into Blaine's shoulder; he was definitely happy._

_And Kurt realized he was falling in love. He was falling hard, and he didn't seem to mind. _

"_Yeah, the song you just sang really proves that, sweetie," Kurt retorted, if only to keep up his arrogant act. Blaine simply snickered in soft agreement. _

_Kurt realized he was most definitely falling for Blaine._

* * *

Over the proceeding two and a half weeks, Kurt and Blaine were practically inseparable, even if they weren't always right next to each other. The two juniors only had one class together; that class being Advanced English. In that class, they made sure to pull their chairs right up against the other so they were able to have hushed exchanges for the duration of the class. It was their own personal, secret, _special_ conversation; neither boy would trade it for the world.

Then came Glee. Of course, Blaine was eagerly welcomed into the little bizarre family. Kurt and Blaine lounged in side-by-side plastic chairs in the far back, commenting on the absurd lesson of the week and engaging in curious gossip involving other Glee members and said members' more, er, intimate and personal lives. Blaine, as reluctant as he was to be participating in such an intrusive, discourteous action, never once stated that he was above such exploits. Anyways, the duo always shared a laugh and a snide comment; everything just simply felt _right_ when Kurt and Blaine were together.

Ever since they traded numbers, texting became a nonstop activity both enjoyed immensely: slyly under the table in Calculus, during a particularly boring performance of Rachel's in Glee, as soon as Kurt's car comes to a halt in his driveway, when Blaine becomes tired of his Spanish homework and decides he needs some proper entertainment, late into the night until one drifts off into an exhausted sleep and therefore stops replying.

As any dull moron in their equally dull and moronic school could see, they were as good as obsessed with each other.

* * *

Kurt, as Blaine discovered, was not so single-minded as he had assumed in the beginning. Which was fine, _more_ _than_ fine. Time and time again, Kurt had astonished him with these sweet, innocent, _freaking hesitant _smiles. Of course there were smirks and teasing smiles thrown in as well, but it was those unsure ones that really stopped Blaine's heart. Now, they both knew that not everyone attained those smiles. Blaine felt so incredibly special because he knew; he_ knew_ that he was one of the only ones, if not _the_ only one who were lucky enough to be on the receiving end of these grins.

In addition to his exceptional privilege, Blaine was able to spend copious amounts of time with Kurt, just _being_. Sometimes they would talk fashion, on occasion they would curl up next to the other and settle in to watch and re-watch some musical or rom-com. On other instances, they would just sit, or lay down, in silence, merely enjoying their friend's presence.

It was reassuring to know he had such a complex, remarkable, _loveable_ comrade like Kurt. He decided he'd surprise said amazing comrade with a warm grande nonfat mocha, being nearly twenty minutes early, and all.

* * *

Now Kurt was approaching the coffee shop as well.

Kurt had not ceased flirting outrageously and ridiculously with the other. Of course he wouldn't, not when it had got him so far. Blaine would emit this cute little chuckle every time an overused (yet perfect and not annoying in the slightest when coming from the even more perfect and even less annoying man) pick up line was uttered. Blaine, to the porcelain-skinned boy's delighted surprise, occasionally returned his lame pick-up lines in an adorable way.

Goofy, yet adorable; that was Blaine, in Kurt's eyes. Not that anyone else in the dreadful town of Lima, Ohio, where the two brown-haired singers lived noticed, but whenever Blaine received a complement from the taller brunette, a bright, glistening sparkle appeared in Blaine's eyes. A happy glow lit up the darker male's face, astounding elation washing over him in waves. So no, Kurt would not stop with the cheesy quotes.

Kurt grinned brightly as he pushed open the front door, stepping into the refreshingly heated coffee hut. He flinched backwards slightly in surprise when he saw his shorter friend wave him over from a concealed booth, two freshly burning coffees waiting for the pair. Of _course_, even when Kurt showed up fifteen minutes early to confirm the finishing touches of his little _surprise_ for Blaine, the dapper boy beat him. Kurt smirked dryly.

"Hey, sweetie, hope you weren't waiting long for me, though I'd wait _on _you any time," Kurt spoke, taking his seat opposite Blaine. He mentally cringed, _that one was not as good as his normal lines were._

As predicted, the tan male sniggered, "Where… _do_ you get some of these lines?"

Kurt smirked. "Internet," he deadpanned. That earned him a mocking snort.

"Thanks for the coffee, honey," Kurt thanked, taking an appreciative sip of his beverage.

Blaine beamed, finally reaching for his own cup. "So, what on the agenda for this outing? The new Marc Jacobs line? Annoying siblings? The annoying and concerning fact that Rachel is being handed yet _another_ solo while all we can do is hum encouragingly in the background?"

Kurt smiled _that_ smile once more. He had forgot that at Dalton, Blaine was sort of a rock star. The Warblers, the a cappella group at Blaine's old school, were famous there, and Blaine was their lead. _Must be quite a shocking change_, Kurt sympathized. _To go from popular and loved to hated and taunted._

"Actually," Kurt started, hauling himself up lethargically out of his chair, "I have a surprise for you, first."

**What, Blaine's comment about faithfulness? Too soon? Oh well, it hurt me too. TT_TT I know use Your love isn't originally by Katy Perry, but it fit. :/ There'll be at least one more chapter to this, and in the next one we'll see what Kurt's surprise for Blaine is! Any guesses? Here's a hint: it has to do with Katy Perry. See you then, and please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! This is the second and last chapter; I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry this has taken so long, I've been busy with school and projects and life. :P I prefer the Internet and you all, though. **

**Damn I still don't own Glee. If I did, Klaine would be happily together again.**

If Sexy Were a Crime, you'd be Guilty as Charged (chapter 2)

"Actually," Kurt started, hauling himself up lethargically out of his chair; "I have a surprise for you, first."

* * *

Blaine stared at his friend, intrigued, his eyes wide in a pleased form of shock. The taller boy trotted over to whom Blaine could only assume to be the shop's manager, judging by the slightly altered barista uniform. The amused girl nodded compliantly and enthusiastically as she handed Kurt a cylinder-shaped item.

The lights flickered off for a moment, leaving the whole of the Lima Bean in darkness. Suddenly, forcefully, all the lighting's focus and power was directed at Blaine, an indistinct loop encircling his form.

Blinking the brightly shining lights that were teasing Blaine's eyesight and ability to think straight (though that may also be a bit of Kurt's fault), said dark-haired boy stared inquiringly towards his mind-blowing countertenor. Kurt simply smiled apologetically, and was there a touch of _love_ in his gaze? Blaine sure hoped so.

_Oh, _the object Kurt had been handed was a microphone. Just as his attention snapped back into focus and began to wonder exactly what Kurt had planned involving such an object, the static one hears as a microphone crackles to life echoed throughout the room.

"So, um, hi everybody. My name is Kurt Hummel, and I'm going to sing for you all," Kurt started somewhat awkwardly. "Well, not necessarily _all _of you, more like just one of you, one unbelievably sexy and remarkable person. He's kind of like, my whole world now, and I figure I've gone on silently admiring and pining over him long enough. So now he'll know." Blaine's breath hitched in his throat. _Is he… Is _Kurt _talking about _me_?_ The dark-skinned male's mind was going into overdrive at the moment, processing everything. _There's no way. Could Kurt– _Kurt_– really be announcing his regard for me out for all the onlookers sating their coffee addiction to hear? I mean, I know he's flirted with me constantly, but that has always been harmless I didn't think it really meant anything oh god I really think he's talking to me now holy shit keep it together– _By this point, Blaine's brain was rambling inarticulately.

Kurt took a steadying breath, smiling all the while, as he concluded, "And well, Blaine," _Holy crap he _is_, he is talking about _you,_ Blaine. _ "I know all about your undying love of all things Katy Perry, and this song is, I think, perfect for you. For us. So here's to you, Blaine." And, with that, Kurt exhaled, beginning the soft, well-known tune on inhale.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Blaine was blown away. Yes, he'd heard Kurt's singing voice before. But _this._ This was a whole new thing; a whole new level of rightness.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

This song, to say the least, was impeccable, oh so completely and fully _perfect_, for Kurt's voice. Blaine had always loved Teenage Dream; from the moment he first heard it on the radio while on a road-trip with his fellow Warblers. Let's just say, the Warblers were most decidedly sick of the song by the time they reached their destination. He himself had sang it countless times, but with Kurt's voice belting it out, Blaine just couldn't get enough.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

At this point in the song, Kurt was blushing ever so slightly, his eyes closed in concentration. Or maybe it was embarrassment. Either way, the picture painted before Blaine was breathtaking. And it was _all for him_. That thought choked him up a bit, if he were to be perfectly honest.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

At the words 'teenage dream', Kurt let his eyes snap open fiercely as he glided over to his dedicatee and pointed a firm finger at Blaine's heart. Needless to say, said heart skipped a beat or two.

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Just like in the instant Blaine looked up to get a view full of the cocky fashionista for the very first time, Blaine's heart was aflutter; both his soul and mind were shut down from sheer _amazement_ andbudding love. The difference was that back then, those impossible few weeks that seemed like forever ago, Blaine did not know it yet. He did not know exactly how hard, how _damn hard_, he was going to fall for the thrilling teen singing to him in an equally miraculous voice.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

That verse in particular brought a little more heat up to the tan boy's face, and sent a little more blood rushing in the opposite direction. Blaine just barely registered the faint yet dazzling smile Kurt was casting his way between words.

_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

How fitting, considering Kurt was wearing currently impossibly tight skinny jeans in a brilliant yellow color and Blaine's heart was most decidedly racing. Then again, Kurt seemed to constantly have that effect on Blaine, so such a reaction was not quite special. But hell, Kurt certainly made Blaine _feel_ special. It felt as though he had a little secret that did not have any reason to _be _a secret, even though it was. He felt as though his heart would burst. Of course, the shorter boy couldn't help the smile that split across his face if he tried.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

The enchanting song was almost over; Blaine could tell. But he never, ever wanted it to end.

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

And with that final line, Kurt gulped in a shaky breath while Blaine let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. With that lungful of stale air gone, Blaine felt giddy with excitement and anxiousness of a rather pleasant kind. Kurt _liked_ him. Like, _like liked_ him.

In that second, the whole café was up in a roaring, cheering commendation. Kurt kept his smile steady as he once again approached Blaine. Blaine held the stare, a soft grin gracing his lips.

A clearing of the throat. "So, um, Blaine. In case you haven't figured this out already, I like you. Quite a bit. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know from all this, you _are_ a bit dense, but I like that about you. It's, uh, cute. Adorable."

Blaine swore he could hear a few excited girls squealing in the background, murmuring to each other how 'positively adorable this was and how the feels were too much', but Blaine ignored his hunch. All he could focus on was Kurt. And the words that just left the unusually embarrassed brunette.

"Blaine. Should I use your full name? Maybe I should. Damn, I'm never this nervous and lame. Snap out of it, Kurt!" Blaine let out a quiet chuckle at the countertenor's obvious inner conflict. "Anyway! Blaine… Anderson. Would you please do me the honor of dating out with me? Like, boyfriends kind." Kurt was looking like a little hopeful, afraid kitten. How could he possibly deny the boy he was so madly in love with such a simple request?

Now a thorough and impressive shade of pink, Blaine hastily nodded a jerky yes. "Yes, _God_ _yes_, Kurt. Of course." Blaine had so much more he wanted to say; so much more feeling and meaning to communicate to the older boy, but none of it would come out.

Kurt responded with a smile so truly beautiful and magnificent.

* * *

The next day, the completely-in-a-blissful-love couple returned to the Lima Bean, seating themselves in the very same table as yesterday when the _perfect_ happening transpired. The one in which Kurt and Blaine became _Kurt and Blaine._

After Blaine's insistence, Kurt waited back at the table as Blaine rushed off to purchase their drinks.

"Just don't hurt yourself babe, I need my Vogue cover-worthy boyfriend in one piece show I can show him off later," Kurt called with a playful smirk. Yes, Blaine loved and thoroughly enjoyed this side of Kurt just as much as the shy, sweet side.

"And you are the reason men fall in love, sweetie," Blaine echoed back as he stepped up to the front of the line.

"Hi, um, can I please get a medium drip and a grande nonfat mocha? Thanks."

"No problem," the cashier replied, smiling indulgently. Blaine recognized this one, she was the worker who helped Kurt with his surprise for his now-boyfriend yesterday.

"Hey, pretty boy, do you wanna buy this for your boyfriend? It's real cute and real cheap, only ten bucks," she questioned, gesturing toward a little pair of white dogs with vibrant red ears and matching crimson collars. The two stuffed puppies were facing each other, nose-to-nose.

The teenager was unsure, but then he thought back to Kurt and decided to return the favor and give the porcelain male his own surprise, of sorts, however less marvelous and extravagant than the original treat. Blaine hurriedly bought the product, tucking it under his arm.

Only needing to wait a moment before picking up the two coffee orders, Blaine scurried back to the table, shuffling awkwardly as he took his seat.

"One grande nonfat mocha for you," he nodded as he received an enthusiastic thank you.

"Kurt, look here. What you did for me yesterday was truly amazing, I thought I'd return the sentiment today." Kurt blinked in shock, before smirking.

"Honey, I appreciate it and all, but if you plan on singing to me here, at the same table not a day later, that's a little––" "No, it's not that. My surprise for you isn't as awesome. Just a little gift, is all," Blaine interrupted.

With that, he brought the sickeningly sweet 'puppy love' plush into view, pushing it in Kurt's direction. "Here, I thought you might like this. Your friend over there suggested it." Blaine absently-mindedly fixed his scarf in discomfort, hoping the man across him would approve of the gesture.

To say Kurt was touched would be an understatement. Nobody had ever done something so thoughtful and… _romantic _for him before. Just another factor that made him love his curly-haired haired boyfriend.

_Okay, so there's been a significant amount of romance just now, time to disrupt with a bit of Snarky Kurt_, he contemplated.

"I have an owie on my lip from the coffee. Will you kiss it and make it better?" Kurt pouted childishly.

Blaine barked out a laugh. "Of course, you big baby," he muttered as he leaned in, placing an easygoing, gentle, warm, comforting, amazing, _wonderful _kiss to the other's lips. Kurt noticeably melted.

For the second time in two days, the resounding applause was deafening.

Pulling back, Blaine smirked at Kurt's distant, satisfied expression.

"Did you know, Kurt, if sexy were a crime, you'd be guilty as charged?"

**Ta-dah! Did you all like it? Please let me know! Well, I just love dorky Kurt and Blaine, and the pick up lines are **_**so **_**much fun. And however handsome Blaine is with gelled hair, I'm partial to curly-haired Blaine… ^^; Also, I have a few other fics planned, so look out for them! I'm pretty sure the next one will be another Klaine, probably also AU. (I love them, can't you tell?) And sooner or later, I'll write a Johnlock. So, I'll see you in my next story, thank you all! :)**


End file.
